Rêver
by Ironyra
Summary: Karena mimpi, ada untuk diraih. Dan Levi hari ini hidup untuk mimpinya, berperan di panggung Broadway. AU /untuk Levi Movie Fest 2015
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Karena mimpi, ada untuk diraih. Dan Levi hari ini hidup untuk mimpinya, berperan di panggung Broadway.

.

Rate : T+

.

Genre : Friendship

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Ishamaya

The Great Gatsby © F. Scott Fitzgerald

.

For Levi Movie Fest 2015

.

Promt hari pertama 19 desember 2015:

Drama - The Great Gatsby

.

.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan, kepala tertunduk mencoba memfokuskan mata pada secarik kertas kecil yang sedang Ia pegang. Rivaile Levi namanya, Ia berjalan dipinggiran Holywood, dengan kemeja putih yang Ia gulung sampai siku, celana jeansnya sedikit kotor di bagian ujung karena jalanan becek setelah hujan, rambutnya yang biasanya rapi sekarang lepek karena keringat dan air hujan. Ia berjejal, diantara orang-orang bertubuh tinggi, tegap dan berkulit albino, orang-orang kulit hitam pun ada, mereka bercampur baur. Cuaca yang baru selesai hujan membuat orang-orang berteduh di teras-teras toko mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Nort Palace, walker street – 32 A." Ia berhenti dan bertanya pada seorang penjual _hot dog_ yang mengeluarkan bau harum karena sosis yang sedang dibakar. Penjual tadi menjawab dengan menujuk sebuah gedung Teater yang sepertinya bangkrut dengan gang kecil di sampingnya, gedungnya tak terawat terlihat kumuh. Ah ya, Ia memang sedang berada di sebelah selatan Holywood, bukan Holywood dengan bintang-bintang terkenal di sepanjang jalan, tapi sisi lain Holywood, sisi kumuh, menjadi jomplang jika dibandingkan dengan Holywood _yang sebenarnya._

Levi berdiri di depan gedung Teater bangkrut yang di tunjuk si penjual sosis, Ia menyesal tadi tidak membeli sebuah _hot dog_ dari pendagang tadi, perutnya sekarang berdemonstrasi minta diisi. Apa boleh buat, sepertinya menemukan _rumah_ Erwin terlebih dahulu adalah prioritasnya, lagipula Ia sekarang sangat ingin mandi daripada mengisi perut.

Tasnya Ia jatuhkan di samping badannya. Ia lelah dengan perjalanan Jepang-Amerika, ditambah harus menggunakan bis beberapa kali. Ke Amerika, Ia bertekad untuk menggapai mimpinya, mimpi yang Ia sudah putuskan untuk Ia raih tujuh tahun lalu – menunjukkan bakatnya di panggu _broadway_. Tapi, sekarang Ia malah berdiri di depan gedung Teater tua dengan kondisi lapar dan kotor, menyedihkan.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

 _Sebenarnya dimana rumah Erwin?_

Erwin memberiku alamat dan sekarang Aku malah berdiri di depan gedung Teater tua tak terawat, yang sialnya alamat gedung tua ini sama persis seperti yang diberi Erwin via _e-mail_ dua minggu lalu sebelum Aku berangkangkat ke sini, Amerika.

"Levi." Seseorang memanggil namaku ragu.

Ia berdiri di sana, Erwin berdiri di sana, di arah jam Sembilan dariku. Wajahnya masih sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu, rambutnya sedikit berantakkan. Aku melihatnya dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, Erwin mengenakan sweater abu dan celana jeans sobek dibagian lutut kiri. Aku melirik kantong plastic di tangan kanan dan kirinya yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit.

"Ah, Aku baru saja dari super market, hari ini mereka mengadakan diskon besar, persedian selama sebulan." Erwin menjawab tanpa Aku harus menjawab, dan itu cukup menjelaskan segalanya.

"Rumahmu?" Aku menunjuk Erwin dan gedung Teater tua tadi bergiliran.

"Ayo!"

Aku mengikutinya, Erwin memasuki gang kecil di samping gedung Teater, gangnya kumuh dan penuh sampah, genangan-genangan air membuat gang ini terlihat lebih mengerikan, Aku berjalan jinjit beberapa kali, tak mau kotor.

" _Okaeri."_ Erwin membuka pintu dengan stiker bintang di tengahnya, jelas sekali ini salah satu akses masuk Gedung Teater selain pintu besar yang di depan.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Terima kasih."

Aku mengikuti Erwin masuk dan lampu pun menyala, hanya lampu pijar tapi itu cukup. Ruangan ini besar tapi tidak rapi, banyak box-box yang entah apa isinya, lampu panggung, gorden, kain dan sebagian barang yang ditutup kain hitam.

"Maaf berantakkan." Erwin yang sedang membuka ruangan lain mengagetkanku dan Aku merasa sedikit tidak sopan karena sepertinya Ia memergokiku menelusuri _rumahnya_ dengan tatapan kurang suka. Tapi aku tahu Erwin tidak akan marah, Ia tahu Aku sangat _perfectionist_ soal kebersihan dan keteraturan.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Erwin membawaku ke ruangan lain. Ini sepertinya ruang tamu, ada sofa dan kursi dengan asbak yang berisi beberapa puntung rokok. Masih bercahayakan lampu pijar, tapi Aku tahu ini adalah area belakang panggung, dua meter di belakang sofa ada gorden besar menggantung dengan megah, tertutup, namun tetap indah dengan warna merah darah berbahan bludru.

Erwin meletakkan keresek-keresek di tangannya di atas meja dan mengeluarkan beberapa _item,_ ada dua kotak the hijau dan dua buah roti Isi dan sup krim instan.

"Kau bisa meletakkan tasmu di sini dulu." Erwin berkata sambil menujuk sebelah samping sofa panjang.

"Kau bisa tidur di sana, Aku belum sempat membereskannya secara keseluruhan, tapi paling tidak layak untuk ditempati."

Aku mengangguk, Aku ingin lebih banyak bicara, tapi Aku benar-benar lelah.

"Kamar mandi ada di samping kamarmu, Aku belum sempat membetulkan kamar mandi dalam kamarmu, mungkin kapan-kapan. Aku sedang sibuk."

Erwin melanjutkan. "Aku akan kedapur sebentar. Mandilah dulu."

Aku mengangguk, lagi dan melihat Erwin berjalan menjauh dan berbelok di dekat tirai megah panggung. Aku membuka tas dan mengambil tempat peralatan mandiku, mengambil satu pasang pakaian, hanya sweater hitam dan celana polos berwarna abu-abu.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Beruntungnya Aku, untuk sebuah gedung opera tak terawat, gedung ini memiliki kamar mandi yang tidak buruk. Lampu kamar mandi bukan lampu pijar, tapi lampu hemat eergi berwarna putih terang, lantainya berwarna biru muda kombinasi putih, dindingnya hanya keramik polos berwana putih, tapi poin pentingnya adalah kamar mandi ini memiliki pemanas air. Aku bersyukur tak perlu keluar dalam keadaan mengigil.

Aku duduk di salah satu sofa milik Erwin. Erwin terlihat keluar dari lorong di samping tirai dengan satu baki berisi dua gelas the panas dan dua mangkuk sup krim, perutku bersorak riang. Aku membantu Erwin menata meja dengan menurunkan kantong-kantong belanjaannya. Kami berteman lebih dari lima belas tahun. Erwin dan Aku Selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama sejak SMP sampai SMA. Kami sangat mencintai dunia peran, terutama teater, sama-sama aktif di ekstrakulikuler teater dan mengikuti beberapa kelas drama di luar lingkungan sekolah. Ketertarikan yang sama membuat kami bisa menjadi sahabat sampai sekarang. Ketika di perguruan tinggi, Kami ada di Universitas yang sama, tapi berbeda bidang keilmuan. Erwin mengambil desain grafis dan Aku sastra jepang, meskipun pada akhirnya kami sama-sama tidak menyelesaikan kuliah. Aku bosan dengan sekolah, Aku ingin ke _Broadway_ dan berperan di salah satu teaternya. Erwin meninggalkan Jepang ketika Ia memasuki semester lima, sejak saat itu kami hanya berkomunikasi melalui _e-mail._

"Kau serius ingin ke _broadway?"_ Erwin memulai percakapan.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau tahu kan itu mimpiku sejak dulu." Aku mulai memasukkan satu suap sup krim yang Erwin buat. Sup krimnya enak, Aku tahu ini hanya sup krim instan dengan tambahan sosis dan brokoli. Tapi Aku dalam keadaan lapar, sangat lapar.

"Kau seperti tunawisma kelaparan." Erwin sedikit menegejek melihatku yang makan dengan lahap.

"Memang." Jawabku dengan sedikit mendelik. Setelahnya, hanya ada keheningan karena meskipun hujan, kami tak dapat mendengarnya. Lagipula, ini ruangan kedap suara.

"Besok aku berangkat pagi sekali, dan sepertinya akan pulang malam." Katanya, sambil menumpuk mangkuk bekas sup krim kami. "Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Aku sudah menunjukkan kamarmu kan? Kamarku di atas." Ia menunjuk bagian atas ruangan ini.

"Itu lebih terlihat seperti tempat menyimpan lampu daripada kamar." Komentarku sedikit berlebihan.

"Memang, di sana duniaku."

Aku mengetahui pekerjaan Erwin sebagai salah satu _lighting crew_ di Hollywood, tapi sampai tidur di tempat Kau seharusnya menyimpan lampu-lampu sedikit berlebihan.

"Biar Aku yang bersihkan." Aku menawarkan bantuan untuk mencuci bekas makan malam kami.

"Tidak usah, Kau istirahat saja." Gesturnya memerintah.

"Baiklah." Lagipula Aku memang _benar-benar_ membutuhkan istirahat dan masi sedikit mengalami _jet lag._

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

 _Lampu pijar lagi?_

Aku mendengus, apakah hanya kamar mandi yang dipasangi lampu putih? Tapi itu tak penting, meskipun lampu pijar yang menggantung di tengah kamarku, ini lebih dari cukup.

Sebenarnya Aku ingin bertanya pada Erwin bagaimana Ia bisa tinggal di sebuah gedung teater yang sudah ditutup, tapi Aku simpan pertanyaan itu nanti. Toh, Aku masih lama berada di sini.

Aku membuka bagian depan tasku, mengeluarkan buku agenda berwana coklat tua dengan namaku di sampul depannya.

 _Levi_

Aku membaringkan badanku menyamping di tempat tidur. Setelahnya yang Aku ingat adalah Aku mengantuk dan tertidur.

.

 _Jam berapa ini?_ Rasanya badanku segar sekali setelah istirahat entah berapa jam semalam. Aku keluar kamar dan melihat sesuatu di atas meja ruang tamu yang merangkap ruang makan. Itu adalah segelas air dengan _sticky note_ yang menempel padanya.

 _Aku kerja, makan saja apa yang kau mau di kulkas._

 _-Erwin_

Mungkin jika Aku adalah seorang wanita, pipiku akan memerah karena perlakuan Erwin. sayangnya tidak, sejauh ini Aku masih menyukai lawan jenis meskipun belum tahu siapa.

Kakiku _ogah-ogahan_ melangkah ke dapur yang aku yakin ada di lorong samping tirai yang Erwin masuki semalam.

Dapur Erwin rapi, ini dapur yang besar, tapi sepertinya Erwin hanya menggunakannya sedikit. Di bagian pojok ada _rice cooker_ dengan lampu _warm_ yang menyala. Aku membuka kulkas, tingginya sama sepertiku dan isinya penuh. Isinya banyak, itu pasti belanjaan Erwin semalam, ada banyak botol minuman ringan dan makanan instan yang aku jarang lihat di Jepang, tapi pilihanku jatuh pada telur dan satu buah apel. Aku membuatomlet sambil memakan apel dari konter paling bawah kulkas dengan sedikit mengantuk.

.

Sesi sarapan sudah selesai, sepertinya seharian ini aku tidak akan pergi kemana-man. Erwin bilang _"lakukan apa yang kau inginkan." "Anggap saja seperti rumah sediri."_ Itu berarti Aku bisa melakukan apapun, termasuk membereskan rumahnya yang berdebu.

.

Lantai _rumah_ Erwin berdebu sekali seperti jalanan di musim panas. Aku bahkan harus beberapa kali menggunakan _vacuum cleaner_ di lantai ruang tamunya dan mengepel lantainya. Lantainya kayu, entah jenis kayu apa, yang pasti kokoh dan sekarang lantai ini mengkilap. Aku menyebutnya salah satu _masterpiece-_ ku.

Lelah dengan aktifitas beres-beres, Aku melihat-lihat koleksi buku Erwin. Bukunya diletakan di ruang tamu, semalam pasti Aku sangat lelah sampai tidak terlalu memerhatikan ada rak besar berisi banyak buku. Aku memilih satu, sebuah buku novel klasik berlatar waktu _American Jazz Age_ ' _The Great Gatsby'._ Aku pernah membaca ini sekali, dan menonton adaptasinya dua kali sebagai bahan referensi. Menurutku filmnya bagus, tapi tetap saja bukunya lebih bagus. Ini masih jam dua siang, rasanya tidak salah jika Aku membaca buku ini lagi beberapa bab.

Nyatanya Aku membacanya sampai akhir dan kalau dipikir-pikir Aku sedikit tertohok. Gatsby dengan mimpinya untuk mendapatkan daisy dan Aku dengan mimpiku berperan di _Broadway._ Jika aku Leonardo di caprio akan sangat mudah berada di _Broadway_ , saying karir Leonardo dihabiskan di layar bioskop maupun layar kaca. Padahal bakatnya sekelas _Broadway_. Aku sedikit tercenung mengingat salah satu tema dari _The Great Gatsby_ adalah _American Dream,_ dimana pada saat itu Amerika menjadi tujuan bagi banyak imigran dan transmigran untuk mencapai mimpinya, padahal _American Dream_ hanya ilusi. Di belahan bumi manapun, Kau pasti dapat meraih mimpimu, bukan hanya di Amerika.

Oh ya, Aku ingat dekat dapur ada tangga menuju atap. Tadi Aku sempat ke sana sebentar dan melihat Los Angeles pada waktu siang hari. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam dan seperti yang Erwin bilang Ia akan pulang malam. Menghabiskan waktu di atap _rumah_ Erwin sepertinya bukan hal buruk. Aku meletakkan _The Great Gatsby_ di samping buku agendaku, Aku yakin buku itu tak akan hilang jika hanya disimpan di meja ini. Aku mulai melangkah dengan sedikit berlari ke loteng, melihat _Los Angeles_ malam hari pasti menakjubkan.

.

Aku membuka pintu kea tap, pintunya mengeluarkan suara ketika dibuka. Angin malam mulai menyapu tengkukku dan membuat bulu kudukku sedikit meremang kedinginan. Hanya menggunakan kaos lengang panjang dan celana tidur adalah ide yang buruk, tapi sudah terlanjur. Aku berdiri di pinggir tembok pembatas, tanganku menopang dagu. _Los Angeles_ malam hari menakjubkan, lampunya lebih banyak daripada _Shibuya_ yang aku lihat dari atap gedung sekolah. Dan lampunya lebih berwarna, di arah pusat perjudian lebih meriah, entah apa maksudnya tapi ada beberapa kembang api yang menari di langit dan meninggalkan asap sesudahnya.

Aku ingat, Gatsby sering melihat keluar jendela menatap cahaya hijau di seberang rumahnya, rumah dimana Daisy pujaan hatinya berada. Lampu hijau yang pada akhirnya menjadi symbol mimpi Gatsby yang berakhir tragis. Bagiku, tak perlu satu cahaya hijau di kejauhan. Ada ribuan cahaya di malam Los Angeles, dan mulai saaat ini semua cahaya itu adalah symbol mimpiku, _Broadway._

Aku mulai kedinginan karena kaos tipis sialan ini dan memutuskan turun dan tidur. Ketika aku akan pergi ke kamar tidur dan melewati ruang tamu, Aku melihat lampu kamar Erwin menyala, lalu beberapa detik kemudian mati. Dia pasti akan tidur, kebiasaan tidur di ruang gelapnya tidak pernah hilang. Aku melirik meja dan buku agendaku sedikit bergeser, begitu pun Novel _Gatsby._ Aku mengambil novel itu dan meletakkannya ke tempat semula. Mengambil buku agendaku dari atas meja dan menuju kamar tidur. Aku membuka lembar pertama, Aku ingin menuliskan semuanya, semua mimpiku dan langkahnya. Tapi, tanganku terhenti melihat tulisan tangan cantik di lembar buku agendaku.

 _The Great Levi._

Itulah yang tertulis, _The Great Levi._ Ini pasti perbuatan Erwin, apa Ia mencoba menjadi Nick Carraway dalam hidupku?

.

.

" _Gatsby belived in the green light, the orgiastic future that year by year recedes before us. It eluded us then, but that's no matter—tomorrow we will run faster, stretch out our arms father. And one fine morning—so we beat on, boat against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past."_ _ **F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby**_

A/N

Sebelumnya maaf kalau ada typo dan EYD berantakan. Saya sedang belajar menggunakkan POV orang pertama, karena terbiasa nulis pake POV orang ketiga jadi rada jelimet pas berubah style. Masih bingung antara ini jadi multi-chapter apa OS. Ada yang udah nonton great Gatsby? Sebenernya saya juga nonton karena tugas kuliah sih. :P

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mampir :D

Bandung, 19 desember 2015


	2. Chapter 2

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Ishamaya

Narnia © C. S. Lewis

.

For Levi Movie Fest 2015

.

Promt hari kedua 20 desember 2015:

Fantasy - Narnia

Los Angeles sedang bersalju. Saat ini pertengahan desember. Aku sudah tinggal di rumah Erwin selama dua minggu, dan _Broadway_ rasanya masih jauh.

Erwin menawarkanku pekerjaan. Hanya menjadi pemain figuran di beberapa projek film besar Hollywood. Kali ini, kali pertama Aku menerima tawarin Erwin. Erwin baru menawariku dua kali. Pertama Aku tolak karena saat itu Aku sedang sibuk. Tiga hari setelah menginjakkan kaki ke L.A Aku mencari kerja sampingan dan diterima di sebuah toko Bungan sebrang gedung teater tua yang kami tinggali.

Kali ini Aku terima, tawaran menjadi pemeran figuran di film bergenre fantasi, Narnia. Erwin tidak memberiku petunjuk tentang peran apa yang akan Aku mainkan. Ia hanya bilang datang saja, biar temannya yang urus.

Aku tak terlalu ambil pusing, toh, Aku memang membutuhkan uang dan batu loncatan. Mungkin menjadi pemain figuran bukan hal yang terlalu buruk.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

"Kau sudah siap Levi?" Erwin masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi.

"Sudah." Jawabku sambil mengenakan Sweater tebal. Hari ini Akan turun salju lebih banyak, Aku yakin itu.

Aku dan Erwin pergi ke studio dengan bus, lebih seperti trem sih. Kami turun tepat di depan Studio di kompleks Holllywood, Aku tidak terlalu tahu nama studio ini apa, yang pasti ada angka tiga besar di depan pintu gerbangnya. Erwin membawaku ke sebuah studio yang lebih mirip hangar, daritadi banyak orang berlalu lalang di sini, dengan pakaian biasa, dengan kostum aneh dan tidak sedikit yang sedang memindahkan barang dan mengatur peralatan.

"Levi, ini Annie." Erwin mengenalkanku pada seorang wanita tinggi dan berambut pirang, matanya berwarna biru jernih, dan sepertinya Ia tidak pandai tersenyum.

"Hai." Aku mengulurkan tanganku kepada Annie. Dia menerimanya tanpa sungkan.

"Annie adalah _casting crew,_ Ia yang akan menjelaskan pekerjaanmu." Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo." Annie membawaku ke salah satu pojok di dalam studio, sementara Erwin Aku lihat ia tengah sibuk dengan gulungan kabel.

"Kau pakai ini." Annie memberiku sepasang pakaian yang asing. Kemeja coklat dengan beberapa noda di atasnya dan celana yang jika aku pakai tidak akan menutup seluruh betisku.

"Ini juga." Kali ini sebuah tombak, sepatu boots dengan desain aneh dan baju perang.

"Aku berperan sebagai apa?"

"Dwarf." Masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Apa?"

"Peranmu tidak sulit, Kau hanya perlu berperang hanya ada tiga scene bagianmu. Itupun tidak akan terlalu mencolok."

"Baiklah." Lain kali sepertinya Aku harus memerjelas pekerjaanku, Erwin terlalu mendadak. Ia bilang Aku hanya menggantikan dan perannya sangat mudah, mudah sekali. Sedikit jengkel pada keputusan Erwin yang tidak memberi tahu aku secara detail.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

Aku tahu Aku tak perlu terlalu banyak terlibat, cukup berperang lalu pulang. Annie bilang pada scene ketiga saat perang Aku menhadi salah satu korban yang mati. Ini menyedihkan.

Aku berkumpul bersama sekumpulan orang yang berpakaian serupa, dan jangan lupa berjanggut. Annie memberikan janggutnya terakhir tadi setelah Aku mengganti pakaian. Perhatian kami teralihkan karena suara dari megaphone di depan sana. Ada seorang Wanita berkacamata dengan wajah penuh semangat berdiri di atas meja.

"Baiklah kawan-kawan, Aku yakin kalian sudah diberi pengarahan."

Cih, pengarahan apa, Aku hanya diberi pakaian bodoh, diberitahu untuk berperag lalu mati. Selesai, apa itu bentuk pengarahan?

"Beberapa menit lagi kita akan take scene 211 take 1, bersiaplah di posisi." Pengarahan super singkatpun selesai.

Annie bilang Aku harus berkumpul bersama kelompokku, tadi mereka sempat memerkenalkan diri, tapi Aku tidak repot-repot mengingat nama mereka.

.

Kami sudah pada posisi siap tempur, sampai kata _action_ menjadi tanda kami harus bertarung. Aku erhadapan dengan dwarf lawan. Dari yang Annie bilang Aku ada di posisi protagonist dan lwanku kali ini juga sama-sama berperan sebagi kurcaci, tapi kesan lawanku menjijikan dan Ia membawa gada yang lebih besar dari badannya dengan pedang tersarung di punggungnya. Aku mengayunkan tombak yang tidak tajam dan mencoba menghalau serangannya, begitu terus sampai sang sutradara mengatakan " _Cut."_ Dan semuanya berakhir.

Kami mengulang scene tersebut sampai tiga kali, sampai akhirnya sutradara memamerkan wajah puasnya dan berterima kasih.

Aku mengganti pakaianku di ruang ganti, antriannya panjang. Selesai berganti pakaian Aku mengembalikan semua property ke konternya, ada seorang wanita dengan jerawat di pipinya yang menkoordinir pengumpulan property, antriannya sama panjang seperti antrian sembako.

Erwin mengahmpiriku setelah aku selesai mengembalikan property.

"Aku pulang larut, masih ada yang perlu diselesaikan. Jika kau ingin pulang, pulanglah. Bayaranmu biar Aku yang ambilkan, bagaimana?"

Erwin menawarkan bantuannya, yang Aku dengar dari figuran lain, bayaran akan dibayar jam delapan malam. Itu berarti dua jam lagi.

"Baiklah, Aku pulang duluan." Putusku final. Menunggu dua jam di sini membosankan. Lagipula Aku sudah membeli tiket menonton teater jam delapan malam.

.

TBC

A/N

Ini ngak maksimal maafkan, ide yang udah disusun ilang entah kemana dan kondisi badan drop jadi Cuma bisa ngetik segini. Terima kasih sudah mampir.


End file.
